dragon_ball_legacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mai (Dragon Ball Time Patrol)
Name- Mi Appears In- Dragon Ball Time Patrol Race- Saiyan Occupation- Satan High Student Height- 5'6 Intro Mi is a Saiyan from Planet Salid, who formed an relationship with Trunks and went to live in U7. She would train with both Vegeta and Trunks. She is a beautiful, calculating fighter. She along with Trunks and the others move to Pear Village after the "Troublemaker Education' policy is started. Mi lives with her roommates Pan, Bra, Blair, Lamp, and Marron, and is currently a student at Satan High and a member of the next generation of Dragon Ball Warriors. Appearance Mi is a young woman with long, black hair and purple/violet eyes. She has a slender, voluptuous figure and usually wears a button up shirt, a black choker around her neck, arm gauntlets, black shorts and black wraps around her thighs and boots, while keeping her hair in a ponytail with a blue headband on. She wears various outfits during the series, but most of outfits are somehow military related or shows off a lot of skin, She seems to take no shame in losing her clothes or walking around unclothed. She is always seen with her sword (Which was custom made by Bulma and Capsule Corp for her). and she is quite a skilled swords-woman. Personality Mi is a very strict, almost bossy person, often criticizing the bad behavior and habits of her allies, causing most of them to apologize, fearing that they might invoke her wrath. She is also very impatient, disliking people who don't answer her questions quickly enough. She impressed Vegeta as a youth while training with Trunks, Bra and Vegeta, Mia was initially struggling the most during training,. Mia was initially not able to keep up, with Vegeta insulting her and telling her to let the real warriors like himself train and go back to wherever she came from then sending a bot to shot an energy blast at her. Mia was able to not only stand, but block the shot with Trunks sword which was near by her before coughing up blood and collapsing to the ground. This action caused Vegeta to greatly respect her warrior spirit and raging determination in general. She is a bit socially awkward and introvert, contrasting with her boyfriend Trunks more outgoing and cocky nature, though she cares for him greatly and will gladly risk her life for his safety. She often says things that confuse her allies and friends due to her saying something about her original youth and time back in U6. She has an odd fascinating with dirty novels/manga. Mi is willing to kill or attack her allies for the greater good, causing issues with Pan, Bra, and Argos from time to time, but overall she is good friends with Marron and the others. Plot N/A Relationships * Trunks- * Goten- * Marron- * Bra- * Uub- * Pan- * Frost- * Lamp- * Heat/Hit- * Jabot- * Erito- * Blair- Abilities * Double Buster – A move she learned by Trunks * Flight- Flying with Ki * Ki Blast- Basic energy wave * Gatling Gun – A move where she uses both hands and points her index fingers like a gun before shorting various Ki Blast as if she were shooting a machine gun * Conjuring- Mai is able to use her Ki to conjure up various KI like weapons from out of no where, somehow learning this after being taught Shape shifting from Puar and using her own Ki * Master Swordsmanship Specialist * Sword Blast- She swipes her sword and a huge energy wave comes out her sword * Sword Maidens cry- Mai conjures up multiple Ki Swords and puts them in a circular position which unleashes a huge explosive energy blast from from the middle of the Ki swords Transformations * Ssj-Ssj2 * Kaioken- She is taught this by Goku, during the Dark Wonderland arc she used a Kaioken x100 version briefly before succumbing to the various tears and damage she did to herself with that transformation, nearly dying before being healed by Blair enough to barely survive the transformation Trivia * She enjoys dirty Novels/manga's * Mi is U6 counterpart to U7 Mai * Her name is based of the Mooli vegetable, (aka the daikon raddish) * Three words to describe her are strong, discipline, and bossy * Mai's hobbies include training, spending her time with Trunks and the others, privately reading her dirty novels, and day dreaming about being in a play (which she along with the others actually get involved in during the Saiya Patrol arc. * If Mia had a VA my idel VA for her would be Colleen Clinkenbeard * Mi character and personality was influenced by Mai from the "Dragon Ball" series, Erza Scarlet from the "Fairy Tail" series, and Inner Moka from the "Rosario Vampire" series